The New Keeper
by SynStory
Summary: Oliver's team gets a new reserve keeper, and some interteam romanc develops. Rated M to be safe. Please R&R!


"What? Are you _serious_?" Oliver practically yelped with joy when he received the news via partial floo transport.

"Yes. With Brunstein transferring to the Cannons, we're bringing you up to the main team. Congratulations, Wood, you're our new Keeper."

"YES!" Wood clapped his hand over his mouth to try and reign in his zeal before he said "Thank you, sir. I'll see you at practice."

"And one more thing, Wood," said Mr. Glasby, "at the next practice, your replacement will be there, a young man named Sciathan, from Ireland. I want you to spend the practice with him, just give him a training session."

"Of course, sir, I'd be happy to," Wood said.

"See you tomorrow, Wood."

"Good day, sir."

As soon as Glasby had gone, Oliver jumped up and pumped his fist in the air. He was near in tears with joy and pride. For two years now, he had been on the reserve team, and he'd only been able to go out on the field twice. Now, in just a few weeks, he would play against the Heidelberg Harriers in front of all of England and Germany! As he lay in bed trying to sleep through his excitement, he thought about his replacement. He hope the kid was good; if anything happened to Wood, he'd be playing. Oliver also didn't want to have to deal with training a worse than average player. _Maybe he'll even be hot…_Wood thought absently as he dropped off.

Oliver was up bright and early the next morning, and once he was dressed he took a moment to swish his wand up and down his body, tidying his hair and cleaning his teeth. He wanted to look good for the new recruit…just in case. The rest of the team knew about Oliver's sexuality, and generally no one commented…unfortunately, no one reciprocated his affections either. _ I can dream…_he thought. He banished thoughts of what the new guy might look like and concentrated on the quidditch field, and he apparated.

"Woody!" Captain Damon called when Oliver appeared. At first Oliver had hated his nickname, but now he realized that it was a term of endearment and acceptance and he rarely went by anything else. It had come about after he had gotten a hard-on while showering with the team. Explaining his sexuality had been awkward, but Oliver was pleased that the team accepted him regardless.

"Demon!" the two bumped fists.

"Congrats, Keeper," "Demon" Damon said, slapping him on the back. "You deserve it."

"Thanks," Oliver grinned. "You hear anything about the new guy?"

"You mean about him being a fairy or not?" Demon asked with a wink.

Oliver blushed and laughed.

"Yeah, that," he said.

"Haven't heard jack," Demon said. "But you might get real lucky." He winked again.

He punched Oliver in the arm, and the two laughed and chatted while they waited for the rest of the team to get there. One by one, the team members arrived: Tasha and Conrad, the beaters; Ali, Carl and Tony, the chasers; and Jamie the Seeker. Each player, as they arrived, gave Oliver a slap on the shoulder and a cheerful congratulations.

"Alright!" Coach Glasby appeared and no sooner had his body fully materialized than he was talking. "You all know what happened; Brunstein's transferred, Woody's keeper now, and we have to train another reserve player. That'll be Woody's job, and I'll be taking keeper today. Now, when Sciathan shows up, I want you all to keep an open mind; his…oddities…will actually give us an edge."

The players were muttering among themselves, wondering what on earth Glasby could be talking about. Oddities? What oddities could the Irish boy possibly have that would give them an advantage on the field?

Their questions were soon answered; there was a loud _crack_! and a tall boy appeared. As he walked toward the rest of the group, they went silent and stared; the boy was tall, with long wavy black hair. He was exceptionally good-looking, with toned muscles and dark skin. But that wasn't what held the team's attention; growing out of his back, resting comfortably from his shoulder-blades, was a pair of massive black feathered wings! Oliver stared, looked into those beautiful gray eyes, and found himself thinking that Sciathan looked like an angel.

"Hey," Sciathan said as he jogged over. Oliver couldn't help but notice that his steps went unusually high though his gait was somewhat awkward from the weight on his back, and his wings ruffled outward on each forward step, carrying him further and faster than any normal human.

"Ah!" Glasby took the boy's hand and pumped it cheerfully. "Sciathan, this is the team. We can get on with names later, but for now I want you to work with Woody; you'll be replacing him on the reserve team."

"Thank you, sir," Sciathan said, smiling at the rest of them.

"Off you go, you two," Glasby gave them each a shove. He blew his whistle and the whole rest of the team took off into the air.

"Well," Oliver said, beckoning, "they're going to use the main pitch, so we can go use the training one."

The training pitch was a smaller quidditch pitch with only one set of hoops and about half the space of a normal pitch. It was usually only used for training a certain section of the team at a time while the rest of the team practiced on the main.

Sciathan stuck out his hand. "I'm Sciathan," he said.

"Erm…Oliver," Oliver said. "But the guys call me Woody." He took Sciathan's hand, but didn't seem to be able to tear his eyes off of the giant wings in the boy's back.

Sciathan laughed. "The wings always throw people," he said.

"h-how?" Oliver stammered. "How did that happen?"

Sciathan smiled. "My mother was a Veela. I got them from her. Just, unlike normal veela, I can't hide them. Ever," there was a slightly wistful look on his face as he thought about what it might be like to be normal.

"Oh," Oliver said. "Well, that explains some."

"Yeah," Sciathan said. "So, why's your name Woody?"

By this time, they had settled on a bench by the practice pitch and were putting off playing in favor of talking.

"Eh, it's a long story," Oliver said evasively. "How old are you? You look like you're barely out of school."

"I am!" Sciathan said delightedly. "I just graduated last year from Hogwarts. Glasby came to me and asked if I'd accept a position as reserve seeker. How could I refuse?"

_I'm glad you didn't_, Oliver thought. The more he watched those eyes, the more he was becoming entranced by this boy. "Yeah, same thing happened to me. Lucky break, eh?"

"Yeah," Sciathan chuckled. "So, should we play or what?"

Oliver rose and walked to the locker building.

"What're your measurements?" He asked, opening the broom cupboard. He couldn't help but notice a tiny, mischievous grin flicker across Sciathan's face. But the boy gave his broom measurements and specifications and Oliver soon gave him a broom, selecting his own from his locker.

"You ready?" He asked, carrying the quaffle and his broom out onto the pitch and waiting for Sciathan to follow.

"Always," the Veela boy said, and kicked off into the air. As Oliver watched, something about the boy's demeanor changed; he had been BORN to fly. In the air, his slight bashfulness and awkward step disappeared and he was filled with confidence and beauty. He released his wings and let them stream loosely behind him as he flew, enjoying the feel of the wind between his feathers.

"wow…" Oliver breathed as he watched Sciathan fly. "He's amazing."

"Care to join me?" Sciathan called. "The air's great!"

Oliver grinned and kicked off. "When you're finished messing about, we can play quidditch," he said.

Sciathan grinned back and flew over to the hoops. "Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough," he said, beckoning with one hand.

Those words stirred Oliver and made him even _more_ aware of the uncomfortable stiffness in his groin. Riding a broom with a boner was _not_ fun.

"Come on, then!" Oliver yelled, and he chucked the quaffle as hard as he could toward the left hoop. He had expected to catch Sciathan off guard, but the boy swooped toward the hoop and caught the ball, immediately throwing it back.

They continued to play the quaffle back and forth for nearly two hours, and Oliver only got two goals.

When they touched down, they were both breathing heavily and covered with sweat.

"You were brilliant!" Oliver said, slapping Sciathan on the back. "And I think we've found your nickname; welcome to the team, Angel."

Sciathan thought for a moment. "Thanks, Woody," he said, with another mischievous grin. He was making a point not to look at Oliver's pants, which were once again bulging.

"I'm gonna hit the showers," Oliver said, and rushed to stand underneath a stream of freezing water. After about two minutes, his hard-on had finally let up a bit and he figured it was safe to increase the temperature of the water to a tolerable level. Right as he had stopped shivering, he got goosebumps and turned to see Sciathan standing naked at the entrance to the shower.

"Am I…disturbing you?" He asked with a grin, staring unguardedly at Oliver's body.

Oliver tried to speak, but before he could get anything past the choking he found Sciathan's lips pressed against his own.

"Mm-ah!" Oliver jumped back. "what're you doing?"

"Exactly what you want me to," Sciathan said, smiling pointedly at Oliver's stiffening crotch.

"I-uh-" Sciathan ignored Oliver's blabbering, and kissed him again. This kiss was longer, and far more passionate; Oliver jumped as Sciathan slipped him the tongue.

_What are you _doing? Okiver wondered. _It's not like this is the first time you've been with a guy._ He concluded that Sciathan had shocked him and he hadn't had time to react properly. As he came to this realization, it hit him that he was being kissed by the hottest guy he'd ever known, who happened to play on his team and be an angel into the bargain.

Oliver relaxed into the kiss and returned it with passion to rival Sciathan's. He grinned through the kiss as he felt Sciathan's reaction pressing against his leg.

Oliver pushed the boy against the wall and began kissing his neck while Sciathan gasped for breath.

"Oh, god Oliver, I told you you wanted this," he gave a last grin before Oliver had claimed his mouth again.

"Mmmm…shut up," Oliver said, and returned to kissing. He began to roam his hands over the boy's body, letting them drift lower and lower.

An hour later, the two were smiling and walking up to the main pitch to join the rest of the team.

"How do you think I was?" Sciathan asked.

"Are you kidding?" Oliver said. "That was the best sex I've ever—"

He broke off when Sciathan started laughing.

"What?"

"I was talking about quidditch!" His face was red from laughing. "How was I as _keeper_?"

Oliver blushed furiously, and hadn't stopped when they arrived at the main pitch. "You were great." He said earnestly. "Play like that and you'll have me back on the reserves in no time!"

Sciathan blushed bashfully and looked at the ground. "no way."

Before Oliver could reply, the rest of the team had flown down and surrounded them.

"Well?" Glasby landed. "He's excellent, isn't he?"

"Yessir, the best I've ever seen," Oliver said truthfully.

"Wonderful! Now Sciathan, let's see how you play with the rest of the team."

"Yes sir," Sciathan kicked off with the rest of the team.

"Woody, why don't you just take a break?" Glasby suggested.

"Yes sir," Oliver would be grateful for the rest; he was exhausted from his "shower". _Sciathan must be even more tired than I am_. He thought. _After all, he wasn't on top._ He couldn't imagine that riding a broom after all that could be very comfortable. Right as he had that thought, he looked up and saw Sciathan wince as he lunged. _Ouch!_ Oliver winced with him.

Oliver spent the rest of the practice watching Sciathan fly with the team and admiring the way his wings glinted in the sun. _he's a perfect fit._ Oliver was quite sad that Sciathan was only a reserve player; he would have liked to be up there playing with that beautiful angel.

It seemed like ages before practice was over, and the moment Sciathan touched down, Oliver jogged over. "Do you want to come to my place for dinner?" he asked in a low voice, putting his mouth close to Sciathan's ear on the pretext of straightening some windblown feathers.

"I'd love to," Sciathan said back.

"Oi, Sciathan!" Tasha "Hornet" called "come for a drink with us! You too Woody!"

"Nah," Sciathan said with a smile, "Woody and I have other plans."

Oliver blushed beet-red as the team gave him wolf-whistles and leers.

"Woody got lucky!" Demon crowed.

Sciathan was laughing, and it didn't take Oliver long to join in.

"'Course, we kinda guessed when you took an _hour_ to shower!" Tony shouted.

"Alright, everyone, shut your pieholes!" Glasby shouted. "Hit the showers and get your arses to the bar."

Everyone laughed and chattered as they headed toward the showers.

"Oliver, a word?" Glasby said.

"Sure." Oliver hung back while the rest went on ahead.

"I have a word of warning for you," Glasby said seriously.

"Sir, I—"

"Oliver," Glasby cut him off. "you had better be on top."

"W—what?!" Oliver was totally confused now.

"It's one thing if my reserve keeper can't ride a broom, but my main player better be able to fly." Glasby said the whole thing with a totally straight face.

"Y—yes sir," said Oliver, shaking with laughter.

"Now get outta here," Glasby said, grinning.

"Yessir," Oliver smiled and went to join his angel outside the locker room.


End file.
